


The New Intern at Overwatch

by OroxxStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroxxStar/pseuds/OroxxStar
Summary: A story of how a lucky boy makes his way to an internship for Overwatch, fucking everyone along the way.





	The New Intern at Overwatch

_When you get off the plane, remember to get to the bathroom. It's near a little coffeeshop, on the south side of the building, shouldn't be too hard to find! Just an idea! <3_

Staring at these perplexing words was an eager young boy, a brown-haired teenager with piercingly blue eyes and a sense of curiosity that landed him a plane ticket with seemingly odd instructions. He blinked, contuining to read the short text he'd recently received from the ever-enthusiastic woman who granted him this trip in the first place; at the top of his messaging app read the name "Lena" along with a heart-emoji and British flag. Every message received sent his teenage heart racing. This text was not the first set of instructions the boy had received since his initial encounter with the woman, who then facilitated their next meeting at this very airport in Zurich, Switzerland. In fact, the first instructions she gave included a first-class plane ticket, travel map to Zurich, application for an internship in Overwatch, and a few...encouragingly explicit pictures for the excitable boy to make use of in the airplane bathroom on his way over. Stepping out of the terminal with phone in one hand, baggage in the next, the boy made his way over to a holographic map positioned on the wall that revealed every large, sprawling hallway of glass and international passengers. Taking only a moment to glance over the diagram of the facility, Brian smirked and head down an escalator to the first well-lit, tiled floor. Taking a right and then immediately a left, he pushed through the inevitable crowd surrounding the help desk and ended up beside a small kiosk, which was comfortably-furnished and constantly producing the roasted aroma of coffee beans.

Deciding to pass through with the smell of coffee still lingering in his nose, he quickly found the entrance to the bathrooms, which appeared to be public. Standing outside the restrooms, he looked back down at the phone and texted the boisterous woman back.

_I went to the bathrooms, did you want to meet up here and grab a coffee or something?_ the text asked.

Brian was fairly new to this whole thing, and didn't know if he should be any more outwardly flirtacious with Lena. She was already in a relationship, and while Brian soon felt guilty about the whole affair he rationalized it in his mind rather quickly; despite that, he still felt somewhat awkward when seriously trying to talk to the brit, whose cheerfully bright personality usually dominated their conversations.

But standing directly outside a public restroom waiting for a cheating lover is nothing to be excited about, at least in and of itself. He felt a little silly, being dragged along to Switzerland like a pet on priority boarding, but truthfully didn't mind if he got to see her again.

Suddenly, and before the boy could react in any meaningful way, the door to the men's bathroom opened slightly and allowed a single arm to reach out, grabbing Brian with a single lunge and hastily pulling him in before slamming the door suspiciously.

Turning his head to face his would-be attacker, his somber face turned into one of joy as he saw nothing less but the rookie Overwatch Agent herself, Lena Oxton Standing before him. Despite being the postergirl of the aforementioned worldwide organization, she had developed a method of keeping herself rather hidden in public. Disguising herself to blend in with the public, she wore a pair of short jeans with a simple white T-shirt that tightly fit around her upper body. Wearing her iconic bomber jacket and orange-tights combination would have been a dead giveaway, so more casual civilian clothes were in order. Her Chronal Accelerator, which she required in order to not accidentally phase out of reality, was updated and confined to a conveniently portable, unintrusive wrist-watch-looking device that was wrapped just below her hand.

"H-Hey! You look great!" Brian said, as the taller woman quickly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Same goes to you, love. I assume you got here all right?"

"Y-Yeah! The trip here was fantastic, I've never ridden first-class before."

"Oh? Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose," the woman giggled in her beautiful British accent, which echoed slightly throughout the small tiled bathroom.

"So, uh, why are we...here again? In the bathroom, I mean?" Brian asked, feeling a bit nervous as anybody could walk in on them at the moment.

"Well...funny thing you mention that," Lena says, smiling, leaning down to let her eyes lock with those of her young lover. "I was waiting for you and I realized that this would be the first time we've seen each other in a month," she says slowly, her hand taking Brian's and placing his palm on her midsection before guiding him gradually down the center of her stomach. "And I also thought, that maybe, I wouldn't be able to withstand waiting all that time for you," she said, again lowering Brian's hand as he swallowed nervously, the teenage boy already interested.

"I did get through it. But now..." She trails off, letting his open palm gently pet the front of her jeans-covered crotch, which was already soaked. It left a fine dampness on the boy's hand, one he eagerly continued to acquire by repeatedly groping the woman as if she wasn't telling the truth.

"So, I figured, maybe we could have some fun before we go back to HQ. Whaddy'a say?" She asks, her eyes full of anticipation and lust. Brian's heart was pounding at this point, and his eyes neared the single-person stall behind them. Before he could say another word, the Agent had zipped the two into a stall near the center of the row and slammed the door shut, locking it.  
Their breaths were heavily, full of want as they began to strip the lower havles of each other with a ferocious intensity. Lena Oxton, famed agent known as Tracer, now clawed at the young boy's own pants to unzip the top and pull them down to his ankles. Likewise, Brian did the best he could to shimmy the shorts off of Lena's rear and thighs, placing it on the short hook behind the stall door for safekeeping. This gave him a perfect view of the brit's thong-covered lower body, one whose moisture and dripping exposure begged for rapid attention. With only his boyish underwear holding back the throbbing erection in his pants, Lena grinned.

"Mm, quick to excite, as always," she purred, lightly, her hands now working at a much slower, teasing pace. She worked her fingertips into the edge of his waistband, gently pulling down the white cloth until it reached the inside of his already-pulled-down garments.

"I should be saying the same thing to you," Brian grinned, his cock springing free to allow Tracer an even better look at the member. No matter how many times she saw it, she never quite did get over the fact that such a young boy could have such an unbelievably large tool for his age. It bobbed in front of the grateful woman, a solid seven or eight inches at the very least. And rock hard.

The longer she looked at it, the wider-eyed her expression got. The lustful look from before had evolved into an expression of pure desire, of unhesitating sexual need that warmed her body and made her bite her lip in anticipation.

"I swear, love, I think this thing gets an inch or two bigger every time I see it," she chuckles, her hand easily making it's way to the veiny rod as she starts to casually stroke it back and forth. The edges of her fingers just barely make it around the girth, and she's less surprised when it becomes even a little harder.

"O-Oh, right, I almost forgot. Do you, uh, have a condom on you, by chance?" He asked, blushing for even needing to ask such a question. When he had stayed at Lena's apartment in their prior encounter, she curiously had all-too-many to spare; when they had finished fucking like rabbits, they left a copious amount of the used sheaths lying around the bedroom.

"Oh, let's not worry about that right now, love. Let's focus on the here and now, okay?" She says, bending down to bring her lips to his in a fiery moment of passion that leaves the two out of breath, Lena's lips still wringing onto Brian's tongue as they break the embrace.

With a smirk, her other hand presses into Brian's chest ever so gently, nudging him back to sit down on the toilet, hard cock still pointing straight up into the air.

"Now, let me just get myself situated," she mumbles, standing over the boy before swinging both of her legs over his, placing her hands on his shoulders and slowly squatting down above his cock. Brian winced as he felt the brit's warm fluids drool down her inner thighs, occasionally touching his all-too-eager member. Lena took a breath, and stared back into her lover's eyes- he returned that gaze, piercing her with a peaceful, genuine smile as his own hands made their way to her pale waist. With a reassuring nod, Lena moved her waist downwards, slowly, until she felt the tip of his cock begin to push up against her dripping entrance. Bending her knees, she allowed his member inside, feeling the bulging spread of his thickness inside her already. She winced for a moment, and Brian let out a soft gasp as he felt her enveloping warmth around him. This was all the encouragment the Overwatch agent needed, letting her waist move farther down his length as she clenched around him.

Brian looked up into Tracer's eyes, who was already pressing her lower groin against his waist, facing him all the while. She felt the entirety his length inside her now, pulsating as his breathy moans echoed across the walls of the stall. Lena lifted herself, kissing Brian's face quickly before moving right back down the boy's shaft again. She rose and dropped, sending her bouncy rear and drooling slit up and down the boy's thick cock, fucking herself on the rod of pure manmeat.

The rhythmic slapping of flesh against flesh, the aroma of their loving sweat and the hushed breaths of the two secret lovers quickly filled the small bathroom. Her chest bouncing as she did the same. Their focus was solely on each other, their passionate lovemaking being marked only by a few scattered kisses, some matching their lips and others their neck. Brian held tightly onto Tracer, his hands moving further and further down until he easily gripped her bubbly asscheeks, one overflowing into each palm. He leaned forward, placing his lips on a particularly sensative spot of the woman's neck and nibbling just a little; she cried out in joy, her voice loud enough to be heard from outside the restroom.

"Mmm, now this was definitely worth the wait, love~!" She moaned, his mouth pulling off to leave a considerably-sized hickie on the lower left of where her neck touches the shoulder. His hands, still holding under her buttocks, began to nudge their way inside the crease to play around the twitching pucker of her rear. She chuckled, kissing him om the jaw and leaving a small mark as well.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, love," she coos, grinning, "I mean, we have plenty of time to-"

Tracer's next line was cut short by the sound of a squeaking metal door, coincidentally, the one to the restroom. As soon as the two heard the door open, they stopped moving, staying entirely still until they heard the door creak closed. The subtle noise of footsteps seemed to place another person directly to the side of the row of stalls, proceeding into the restroom and making his way to the stall at least a single one over from the two lovers. They heard him open the stall door, close it, the click of a lock, the unlocking click of a belt, the descent of a pair of pants and the sitting on a porcelain toilet.

Still unmoving, Brian looked back at Lena, his own grin having faded into a wide smile. He slowly pushed back inside the woman, her frantic expression trying to convey the worry of being caught. But he didn't care, simply moving in and out of her, all the way, at a slow enough speed to mitigate the noise of their lovemaking while not stopping his joyful plowing of the thick-assed British girl. He sped up, little by little, thrust by thrust until he was maintaining a rhythm quite similar to the one he had only moments ago; this time, however, each thrust was immensely careful, cautious but rough, focused and driven to the point of going balls-deep into Lena's sweet pussy.

She struggled not to yell, not to scream, not to cry out loud from the incredible pleasure from not only the boy's body, but his rough, assertive sexual attitude. His willingness to proceed turned her on like nothing else, and with his long, hard thrusts she felt herself give no resistance. Matching his force, she moved up and down around his cock, pushing herself through the desire to go as fast as physically possible. Both felt their orgasms coming to a climax, growing and building a spine-tingling pressure as they let their lewd activities ensue.

The sound of the other occupant flushing, zipping up and exiting the stall only brought the two great relief. But their hearts continued to pound with great intensity, and they hadn't yet heard the sound of the door opened and closed again, leading them to continue their cautious behavior- the sound of water could now be heard running. Brian pumped his hips as far as he could into Lena, driving more pleasure than ever before into the vastly-excited brit.

She wanted to moan, get out the verbal portion of her pleasure and let it echo around her like a song of carnal beauty. Her eyes rolled around her pleasured expression, the woman clenching her teeth as she did what she could to resist the urge, which quickly overwhelmed her. The sound of water pouring soon stopped, but Lena couldn't hold her urges any more. She had to release them, and in her highly-aroused state she could barely think about the repercussions.

Seeing this, Brian's eyes widened and he smiled, realizing what he had to do. He pressed his lips up against hers, thrusting as deep as he could inside Lena. He kept her mouth shut, pinning her with a kiss that hastily brought the woman's tongue in to mingle with the boy's own. He traded saliva for that brief moment, the kiss transcending their physical pleasures as the two finished together, Lena's juices drooling down her legs as Brian felt his cock spasm. Tracer groaned loudly as soon as they heard the creaky door shut, leaning back but remaining on the boy's cock as he shot rope after rope of thick, potent cum into her slick entrance. Grunting loudly and out of breath, Brian sighed, his lips being taken by surprise in one more kiss that made time feel like it had stopped for a second. When they pulled off, he stared deeply into the British woman's eyes, smiling even more widely than before.

"Oh...oh god, that was..."

"Incredible," she panted, finishing his sentence, her body minorly convulsing with the sort of rocking orgasm she never knew she could even experience.

"You're telling me," Brian chuckles, leaning his head on her ample breasts. Eve, now, Lena could feel the sticky seed inside her sloshing around, drooling out of their still-connected crotches.

"Damn, that was so lovely after all this time. But we really should get cleaned up and head over to HQ."

"Aww, already?"

"What? You want to go again?" She giggled.

The boy's eager, jokingly-pouting face seemed to provide an answer.

"Alright, alright. But when we get back, I'm definitely showing you off," she winks.

"But for now...this will stay our little secret, okay, love?"

 

\- End of Chapter 1 -  
(P.S. thanks for the help with the prompt, Reddit! You know who you are!)


End file.
